


House of Cards

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Cooper realize that their life together is like a house of cards.





	House of Cards

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: House of Cards  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Death fic, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam and Cooper realize that their life together is like a house of cards.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam and Cooper. If I did, Cooper would still be alive and he would be having beautiful babies with Sam.  
Words: 270 without title and ending.

*House of Cards*

It took Sam and Cooper a while to realize that what everyone had been saying about them was true all along. Their relationship and their life together were like a house of cards. The whisper of the wind or a single, gentle touch could knock the ground out from under it.

So they spent as much time as they could together and when it ended, it happened just like everyone had said it would. The house of cards that was their relationship collapsed the night that Sam died along with their son.

Sam had been on her way to pick up some groceries the night that she died. She was found in the alley behind Jake’s by Coleman who had immediately called 911 and Cooper. He had arrived on the scene not even eight minutes after Coleman had called to let him know that Sam had been stabbed.

Cooper knew that he as long as he lived, he would never forget the last few moments of his wife’s life. How he held her hands in his, and begged with everything in him for Sam to be strong and stay with him.

Cooper would also never forget how bad the pain was, when he was finally told that the only other piece of family he had; his unborn son, was never going to get to see the light of day.

The death of his wife and son brought everything crashing down around him and at that time he knew it was true. Their life together had been like a house of cards, doomed to be destroyed in a single moment.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
